


A Fleeting Moment

by Southerncsi13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southerncsi13/pseuds/Southerncsi13
Summary: Hermione makes a choice in time.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	A Fleeting Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction of my fav pair hope yal like it!

"A Fleeting Moment"

Another year has gone by and the anniversary of the defeat of Voldemort is about to come to pass once more. It has been 5 years since those dark days have ended. Hogwarts is now finally a happy home again. Time heals all wounds they say. But in the opinion of the current Charms apprentice, it might not apply to the mysterious dark hero that is the Headmaster. Hermione Granger lasted 2 years with the political ins and outs of the ministry. The place still held to old traditions and ideals after fighting a war hell bent on totalitarian reign and extremists. Kingsley, try as he might to twist the old into the new, had decided that only time could fix things. Hermione has a special place in her heart for the power of time, as it had shaped so many instances in her life. It has saved lives, and when given a choice...lost time can equal to lost lives. She watched her best friend, the boy-who-lived, again destroy the man that caused so much pain and death. Hermione decided to join her friends in mourning and celebration. She hesitated. There was a split second...a feeling that stopped her. She did not know why or where it came from. Suddenly she found herself faced with a choice and only a moment to choose... A choice that could change so much. She mulled this sudden thought over just a second more, then turned away from her loved ones and ran as fast as her feet could take her. What she was about to face she knew time had to be on her side.

Upon returning to the shrieking shack for the second time that night, she was faced once more with blood and despair. She quietly stepped towards the lone dark figure at the center of it all, and waited. There was nothing but silence for minutes, maybe hours, until a sound she never thought would come from the dead man was heard, the gasp of a breathe of life.

Upon reflection Hermione's memories of the next hours and days after that moment were a blur. Severus Snape had survived...because Hermione Granger took a chance in time. The headlines were endless. The papers a buzz of excitement. Harry Potter made sure in closed confidence with Minister Shacklebolt, that Headmaster Snape was exonerated and quietly honored...as the man would have preferred. Snape was begged for to remain Headmaster of Hogwarts, being an unsung hero. The castle would not acknowledge nor accept anyone else as Headmaster... it had chosen the Wizard to guide the school and its students. As Harry remarked, the most humble he had ever seen Severus Snape was when Professor Mcgonagall delivered the offer along with his Order of Merlin First Class.

As the years went by everything and everyone seemed to find their place; or at least towards healing and a bright future. All except for Hermione Granger. She buried herself in her studies, as the NEWTS were fast approaching. Her dream after school was to work for the Ministry. Her relationship with Ron already strained, her being so busy made it come crashing to an end. The Daily Profit had a field day when two thirds of the golden trio had the argument outside the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Ron, the young auror in training, lived up his red hair and temper that day. Hermione was at a loss. So far, time was either not enough to make others happy or speeding by in political repeatative monotonous drival that made her wild hair spin out of control more than she thought possible.  
After another lonely and unproductive day, she headed to her lonely flat for cuddles with Crookshanks and hot tea. Just as she began to relax, she felt it again. That she had a choice in this moment, and her next decision would change everything. She disapperated with a pop, and appeared in Hogsmeade. Upon current reflection of that fateful night 3 years ago, this was the only place she could have gone.  
Besides Aberforth, there was only one other occupant in the Hogshead Inn sipping on what appeared to be fire whiskey.

She slowly entered the room wondering if she was making a mistake.

"Well look at what the cat dragged in...Miss Granger. Come to drown your woes? No?" Came the sultry drawl of the brooding Headmaster.

"Excuse me Headmaster," she quipped, "Has my choice in venue for a night cap bothered you?" She snapped in defense.

He chuckled quietly, sipping his drink.

"No..." he replied softly. "But it does beg to question what exactly the Gryffindor princess is wanting to forget?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Offering a listening ear Headmaster Snape? How unlike you." Snape scowled. 

"You didn't have me as your Head of House. I was an ear for all my students....they just chose to believe I'd rather not listen to their insessant babbling."

Rolling her eyes she pulled herself up to the bar, and signaled for a few drinks.

Snape half smiled at her choice of drinks, helping himself to one that she had pushed his way.

"Trying to get me drunk along with you?" He smirked.

"If I thought that would get me any where near the answers I want, I'd buy you a whole bottle." She snorted and realised what she said. She covered her mouth in embarrassment.  
To that, the Headmaster outright laughed. Hermione found the unheard of sound from this individual absolutely endearing at the moment, and grew quiet.

They sat in silence for awhile, sipping their drinks. Hesitating a moment he spoke, "Miss Grang....Hermione... I never thanked you for turning back for me..." The younger Witch looked up in surprise.  
"It was never a question of whether or not i would, it was a question of whether I'd get there in time once I realized...you are very welcome...Severus."  
A more comfortable silence and another round passed them by. The Headmaster paid for both their tabs and rose to leave, but their eyes met and he gave her a searching look. Finally he said "Come by my office when you find the time. Maybe its not too late for you either... to start life anew." With an ominous flourish of robes he swept out of the establishment.

3 years went by since she met with the Headmaster, and since then he had offered her an apprenticeship in charms, as Professor Flitwick was looking to retire. Of course she accepted. 

Again Hermione Granger, on the eve of the Anniversary of the final battle, finds herself at the run down Hogshead, this time sitting alone at the bar. With a bang the door is swung open, and with an air of drama, the Headmaster himself comes through into the little pub. She cannot help but smirk on how somethings never change, no matter how much time passes. 

"And what are you smirking about?" He asks smoothly, as he approaches his seat beside her.

"Oh nothing....just time i suppose." She replies with a small secretive smile.

"Oh? Do enlighten me on the answers time has given you?"

He practically hums in her direction. She looks up at him and tilts her head to the side for a moment before she replies, "Sometimes time doesn't heal all wounds...sometimes its just love."

He stares back quietly with a blank face. Then his mouth twists into a lopsided grin that she's come to adore, and he whispers to her, "Only because you gave me your time .... Back then and now." 

His lips come up to brush hers ever so lightly and all she knows is she wants to stay forever in this moment. Time can be measured but love is infinite.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts for a first time writer? Any love? Lol :)


End file.
